


Days of our lives

by Everydayishark



Series: Life of pup and bear [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, will update the tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk and Hyunwoo deal with their new post-grad lives.</p>
<p>A continuation of Aloha, baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days of our lives

**Month 4 / week 4**

Minhyuk feels sorry for the delivery guy so he offers to take the noodles up the stairs himself. Six stairs in and he’s **_really_** regretting that decision right about now. His calves are burning and his shirt sticks to his back. He balances the steaming plastic bowls on top of each other, tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration.

He almost reaches the top of the final stairs before he feels his foot slipping on the last step, the **_LAST_** freaking step and the noodles start flying and he doesn’t even need to look to know that the bowls have fallen top-down, leaving a gruesome scene of noodle-entrails sprawled out behind him.

The door swings open, and Hyunwoo appears. He tries to hide his disappointment, but it’s written all over his face (He can almost hear him think: ‘ ** _again_** Minhyuk? God damn it.’) as he reaches out his hand to help him up.

“I’m sorry.” Minhyuk says quietly, looking back at the trail of noodles that seem to depict a Jackson Pollock painting on the stairs, vegetables and soy sauce and meat dripping from the steps.

Money has been tight lately and the take-out food had been a treat after two weeks of eating cheap instant-noodles. Hyunwoo never once complains (he never does, not about anything), though Minhyuk knows it is hard on him, knows he needs more, better.

Minhyuk bursts into tears. _He fucked up again. Of course he fucked up again. It’s all he’s been doing ever since they moved here. Hyunwoo would probably be better off without him._ He hates it. He hates that Hyunwoo suffers because he can’t even pay his part of the rent. He knows he is tired and hungry, and he deserves so much better, he deserves so much more—

Hyunwoo wraps his arms around Minhyuk, pulls him close to his chest.

“Hey, hey, it’s **_okay_**. We’re okay, remember?”

Minhyuk buries his face in Hyunwoo’s shoulder. He wants them to be okay. He really does.

“We still have some instant-noodles left. Come, let’s go warm them up. We’ll clean up here later.”

Minhyuk nods slowly. He bites back the tears and lets Hyunwoo lead him back inside.

\--

**Month 4 / week 2**

Minhyuk feels homesick. He looks out of the window and all he sees is drab grey concrete, glass and steel. He misses looking at the ocean that seems to be never-ending, a stretch of sparkling blues and greens and greys as far as the eyes can see. He misses the smell of the sea, brisk and salty and invigorating, instead of the nauseating smell of exhaust fumes and street food and the garbage disposal that is right underneath their window, which, despite being 8 floors high, forces them to keep their windows closed. Minhyuk misses opening the window and feeling the sea breeze on his skin, he misses tasting the salt on his lips, he misses the smell of brine and seaweed.

But maybe above all, he misses the feeling of the sand underneath his feet, warm and loose in the summers and cold and hard in the winters. He misses the quiet of the beach on a winter’s day, where he has spent so much time walking and thinking and organizing his mind.

There is no such quiet place in the city, everything is loud and noisy and chaotic.

He doesn’t tell Hyunwoo, doesn’t want to bother him with his silly nostalgia while he is working so hard.

But Hyunwoo knows. He notices the lingering gaze, with eyes that seem to look out of the window but see a completely different scene. He notices Minhyuk is more quiet than usual (which is still not all-that-quiet, because Minhyuk truly is a force of nature). He notices he is more drawn into himself, so when Minhyuk is out for a day, Shownu decides to take action.

Spending his last bit of savings, he goes to a print shop and asks for the largest print possible. Once he has acquired the print, he hangs it on their bedroom wall (the photo of the beach covers the entire wall quite nicely). He buys a light brown rug that feels a little like sand when you walk on it (It _“only”_ takes him about 15 stores to find exactly what he wants). He finds ocean scented candles (in hindsight they smell more like toilet freshener, but it’s the thought that counts). He buys beach-themed bed sheets, with matching buoy shaped throw pillows. He even downloads ocean sounds onto his phone.

As icing on the cake he puts on his lifeguard uniform (aka a life vest and swim shorts) and waits until Minhyuk comes home. As soon as Minhyuk is at the door, Shownu hands him a blindfold and leads him inside.

“It’s a surprise.” He says when Minhyuk starts to sputter. He puts Minhyuk in front of the bedroom door and tells him to wait as he positions himself (suggestively) on the bed.

“Open it.” He yells from inside.

Minhyuk opens the door and the smell of the ocean scented (toilet freshener) candles hits him. He steps inside and feels the sand beneath his feet (well, sort of), hears the sounds of the ocean and he sees the giant picture of his hometown beach on the wall.

It takes all of his willpower not to burst into tears, and all he can manage is a soft, trembling _“Oh my god…”_ with his hands clasped in front of his face. Hyunwoo gently pulls him onto the bed (beach? Bed? Beach bed?) and wraps his arm around him.

“You did all of this for _me_?” Minhyuk asks, unable to wrap his head around all of it. “Oh my god… _oh my god_.. I love you **_so_** much.”

Hyunwoo flashes him a mischievous grin. “I think I need to practice my CPR again.”

Hyunwoo kisses Minhyuk, just like he had the first time they kissed, but with a lot less reservation now.

…

Who knew that their first time having sex on the beach would be right in their own bedroom?

\--

Now each time Minhyuk misses the sea he locks himself into their bedroom, lights the candles and plays the ocean sounds, and he feels right at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more ShowHyuk. ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ  
> As you can see, the chapters will not be completely chronological. The next chapters will have more Monsta X group chats as well. 
> 
> Meh, this chapter feels too short. More soon.  
> Also I couldn't think of a decent name but I felt something soap series-y would be appropriate.


End file.
